criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Anatoly Slivko
|death place = Novocherkassk, Rostov Oblast, Russia |job = Club owner |pathology = Hebephile Ephebophile Serial Rapist Serial Killer Necrophiliac |mo = Hanging |signature = Three distinct sigatures: *Dressing his victims in YP uniforms and shining their shoes *Filming and photographing his crimes *Serrating the shoes of victims and keeping them |victims = 7 killed 36 molested |status = Deceased |time = 1963-July 23, 1985|sentence = Death|capture = December 1985 }} Anatoly Yemelianovich Slivko was a Russian hebephilic, ephebophilic, and necrophilic serial rapist and serial killer active in Nevinnomyssk, Russia. Over a twenty year period, Slivko convinced 43 teenage boys to let him hang them until they became unconscious so he could molest them, before reviving them himself. Seven victims died during the ordeal. Background Slivko was born on December 28, 1938, in Izerbash, an oil-extracting station established just six years prior on the Caspian Sea coast. As an adult, Slivko moved to Stavropol on the Rostov Oblast and married a woman. Though they had two children, Slivko would claim that he never felt sexual arousal or satisfaction in his marriage. In 1961, Slivko witnessed a traffic accident in which a drunk driver swerved into a group of pedestrians, fatally injuring a boy in his early teens who was wearing the uniform of the Young Pioneers, the Soviet equivalent to the Boy Scouts. For reasons that Slivko could not explain, he found himself greatly aroused by the sight of the dying boy and the smell of burning gasoline. At an undetermined point, he established a children's club from where he would draw his victims. This first club was destroyed in a fire and Slivko established a second and definitive one in 1966, called Chergid. In the ensuing years, Slivko gained local celebrity status due to his activities at the club and his amateur documentaries about German attrocities in World War II. Crimes, Arrest, and Execution Beginning in 1963, Slivko began to periodically persuade boys at his club to let him hang them as part of an "experiment" that would "stretch their spine", and - Slivko claimed - make them grow taller. The boys knew that the procedure would render them unconscious, but Slivko reassured them that he would revive them. Slivko would then use the opportunity to molest the boys and maturbate, before reviving them and cautioning them into silence. Most victims resumed their lives unaware of what Slivko had done to them, but in seven cases Slivko was unable to revive the boys and he disposed of the bodies by dismembering and burning the remains with gasoline. All 'experiments' were photographed and recorded extensively in order to serve as mementos for Slivko; when his first fatal victim, Aleksei Dobryshev, died in 1964, Slivko destroyed the recordings, but he kept all the ones he made later. In November 1985, the prosecutor Tamara Languyeva, who was investigating the disappearance of Slivko's final victim, Sergei Pavlov, decided to take a look into Slivko and his club after she learned that Pavlov had told a neighbor that he was going to meet the leader of Chergid before he went missing. Languyeva found nothing illegal about the way the club was run, but suspicions arose when several boys who had been to the club declared that they had suffered "temporary ammesia" after Slivko performed "experiments" on them. The next month, Slivko was arrested at his Stavropol home and formally charged with seven counts of murder, sexual abuse and necrophilia. Between January and February 1986, he led investigators to the whereabouts of six bodies, but he was unable to find Dobryshev's. In June, he was sentenced to death and imprisoned at Novocherkassk, where he would remain in death row for three years. On September 16, 1989 Slivko was interviewed by detectives investigating the murders of the then-unidentified Rostov Ripper in order to gain some insight into his possible motives and methods. The information provided by Slivko was largely useless. Only a few hours later, Slivko was executed with a single shot to the back of his head, aged 50 Modus Operandi Slivko targeted young teenage boys at his children's club who were short for their age. He never chose a victim who was seventeen or older because he feared the greater physical strength of a late teenager. Once or twice a year, Slivko would form a close friendship with a chosen boy. After gaining his trust, he would propose him the "experiment", and when he accepted, he would purchase a Young Pioneers uniform for him to wear, shine his shoes, and tell him not to eat for several hours before the 'experiment' in order to prevent vomiting. Once unconscious, Slivko would strip the boys naked, caress and fondle them, arrange them in suggestive positions, and masturbate before reviving them. If the victim died, he would dismember and burn the body with gasoline, masturbate a second time, and bury the remains. Slivko would also photograph and film the experiments extensively, using the images and recordings to revive the experience and masturbate to them for months afterward, until he decided he needed to act again. He also filmed himself cutting his victims's shoes, and kept them as trophies. Known Victims *Unspecified dates in 1963-1985: 43 boys hanged and molested The following were killed, dismembered and incinerated: *June 2, 1964: Nikolai Dobryshev, 15 *May 17, 1965: Aleksei Kovalenko, 15 *November 14, 1973: Aleksander Nesmeyanov, 15 *May 11, 1975: Andrei Pogasyan, 11 *June 1980: Sergei Fatsiev, 13 *April 1982: Vyacheslav "Slava" Khovistik, 15 *July 23, 1985: Sergei Pavlov, 13 On Criminal Minds While Slivko has yet to be referenced or mentioned in the show, he appears to have been an inspiration for the following unsubs: *Season Two **Carl Buford ("Profiler, Profiled" and "Restoration") - Both were pedophilic serial killers who were preferential sex offenders targeting young boys. Like Slivko, Buford got away with his crimes for decades before finally being apprehended. Both also molested dozens of victims, lured their victims to locations where they molested them, made sure that they never discussed those activities with anyone else, were involved in murder investigations (in Buford's case, it was for his own murders; in Slivko's case, it was for the murders being committed by Chikatilo), killed their murder victims by asphyxiation, and died while incarcerated. Buford also appeared in Season Eight. *Season Five **Will Summers ("Risky Business") - Both were killers and married fathers who would trick teenage boys into hanging themselves, and who revived their unconscious victims (Summers only revived his own son due to logistic impossibilities, but he was among the first to see the other victims because of his job as a paramedic). Like Slivko, Summers also recorded his crimes and kept the films of victims who did not survive the ordeal. Though Slivko was active before the invention of the Internet, the boy club he created for the purpose of drawing in new victims is analogous to Summer's website, which had the same function. Sources *Wikipedia's article about Slivko *Murderpedia's article about Slivko Category:Real People Category:Real World Criminals Category:Real Foreign Criminals Category:Real Life Killers Category:Real Serial Killers Category:Real Life Rapists Category:Real Life Child Killers Category:Real Hebephiles Category:Real Ephebophiles Category:Real Necrophiliacs Category:Incarcerated Real World Criminals Category:Deceased Real World Criminals Category:Executed Real World Criminals Category:Unreferenced Criminals